The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to blanket cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,617,773, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a device for determining incorrectly sized or manufactured blankets. The device includes a first blanket on a first blanket cylinder independently driven by a first motor, a first controller for determining torque values of the first motor, a second blanket on a second blanket cylinder independently driven by a second motor, a second controller for determining torque values of the second motor. A processor determines the existence of a size difference between the first and second blankets as a function of the torque values of the first and second motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,499, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an apparatus for calibrating a tension transducer for a web that includes a pair of nip rollers and a motor for driving at least one of the pair of nip rollers, the motor having at least one roller output being a function of at least one of a motor torque and a motor velocity. A web tension transducer roll is located upstream of the nip rollers, the web tension transducer having a tension output being a function of the actual web tension of the web. A processor receives the at least one roller output and the tension output, the processor calculating a tension correction value as a function of the at least one roller output and the tension output.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,639, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a method for dynamically controlling a driver of a nip roller in a web printing press includes controlling the speed of the driver in a tension-control mode during a phase of printing press operation and in a velocity-control mode during another phase of printing press operation. The controlling of the speed of the driver in the tension-control mode is based on the tension in the web upstream of the nip roller so as to maintain the tension at a desired tension value. The controlling of the speed of the driver in the velocity-control mode is based on a predetermined driver velocity ratio for maintaining the web tension.